Will You Ever LEARN?
by shinnkai
Summary: It's just a fic of mine! well in this fic i will put songs in every chappie, and chappie 1 is just an example... soooo if u want me to continue it, review pls.!
1. Will you Ever Learn?

**Chapter 1: Will you ever learn??**

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Syrryl, "Oi!! This is not a fairytale, Kai!!" she screamed… At me… That was mean…

"Just get on with the story!!!" she screamed again.

"Okay! Okay! Geez…" I replied.

"Lalalalala... sniff sniff I smell danger!" Syrryl said to herself. She looked at the direction where she smells danger, and she saw none other than Sakura Haruno!!!

"Yo, biotch. Don't go near Sasuke or else!!!" she screamed at Syrryl.

"Ummmm... He's my COUSIN" Syrryl replied and put a stress on the word 'cousin'.

"Oh yeah I forgot… Hello there, Syrryl! How's Sasuke??" asked Sakura changing her mood.

"Oh he's fine except for the fact that he cowers up when I'm with him and he forgotten all about me when he sees those freakin' tomatoes…." Syrryl explained.

"Oh, ok... Hi Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!" she shouted as she saw Sasuke behind Syrryl's back.

"Eeeeek!!!" Sasuke shrieked as he hid in the rock he saw earlier.

"Uhh…Hmm… 'So what's the point?'" Syrryl sang. Sasuke just listened.

"Nani??" Sakura said, confused.

"'In all of this, when you will never change'" Syrryl sang even more and then Sasuke joined in.

"_The days have passed, the weather's changed  
Should I be sorry? Could I be sorry?_

I did it all, all for you  
Hoping you would see  
Your ayes are dull, your hands are clenched  
Are we ready? Are we ready?

But you, you think about yourself  
Only but yourself  
But what about...

Un-lonely nights  
Romantic moments  
the love, the love  
what about them?  
Throw it all away

You know me well; you know it's wrong  
Then what is it feel?  
You hide behind those perfect smiles  
It won't fool me, cause you already did

I did it all, all for you  
Hoping you would see  
Your ayes are dull, your hands are clenched  
Are we ready? Are we ready?

But you, you think about yourself  
Only but yourself  
Tut what about...

Un-lonely nights  
Romantic moments  
The love, the love  
That about them?  
Throw it all away

The perfect dates  
The sweetest kisses  
The love, the love  
What about them?  
Throw it all away

So what's the point in all of this?  
When you will never change  
The days have passed, the weather's changed  
Should I be sorry? Could I be sorry?"

**(A.N. Too emo-ish don't you think??) **

Then Sasuke calmed down and said "Hey cousin! How are ya doing?"

"I'm fine… But do I have to sing that song for you to REALIZE I'm YOUR cousin?!" Syrryl shouted… Well, Sasuke has some bad memory and couldn't remember his cousin until she sings his favorite song that only SHE knows.

"I don't know… Maybe" Sasuke said coolly and then he tried to calm Syrryl down and walked with her to the park… **(A.N. It was their sem-break so there's no school… Yay for them!! Hmmph, I should protest to our school because they don't give us sem-breaks and my brain hurts!!!) **

And as they went to the park, they didn't notice Sakura is not following them anymore.

"Guys?? Guys!!!!" Sakura shouted. She didn't notice them walking away from her because all she does is daydream of Sasuke…

­

**Me: Oh yeah for those who don't know sem-break… Sem-break is short for Semester Break… That means you don't have school until the new semester comes… **

**Kai: Oi, Shinn, I'm hungry let's go out and eat….**

**Me: Like a date?**

**Kai: If you say so…. But your treat!!!**

**Me: Hey!!! I already treated you last Friday!!! That's no fair!!! –chases Kai-**

**Kai: Ahhh!!!!! –runs for dear life-**


	2. The Infatuation is Always There

**Me: Kyaaaa!!!! Thanks for the review, 'What About Today'!!! This will be a dedication for you as a sign of gratitude!**

**Kai: Oi, Shinn… You're getting louder and louder today… Did you smoke crack?**

**Me: No! I didn't smoke crack! I'm just high on caffeine!!!**

**Kai: Whatever…**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY, KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –smacks then hugs Kai-**

**Kai: -blushes-**

**Vhernie: What a weird couple…**

**Kai: Vhernie!!!!**

**Me: -deadly aura-**

**Vhernie: eek! –runs away for dear life-**

**25825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825**

**Chapter 2: The Infatuation is Always There**

"Sasuke-nii, what do you think of Kyle?" Syrryl asked her cousin, Sasuke.

"He's an arrogant bastard who always forgets you…" Sasuke replied with venom in his voice.

"I think you just described yourself…" Syrryl said innocently. Sasuke fell down anime style. **(A.N. Whoa, that was so cool!!! Insulting someone without even knowing!!! I should try that to my brother but I know he will just give one of his trademark punches… He calls it E-Punch! What a weirdo…)**

"Syrryl, you just hurt my feelings…" Sasuke said hurt…

"Well I don't care" Syrryl said as she went to her building, the FRESHMEN' building **(A.N. Oooh what a sem-break! Well it's ok because when we got our sem-break, we just got like a what? A 4-day vacation! Riiiight….)**

While she was walking, she saw Kyle rather disturbed… But she followed him and shouted his name. "Kyle! Wait for me!" Syrryl cried out.

"Huh? Oh hi Syrryl" Kyle said.

"Ummm… I wanted to tell you something…." Syrryl shyly said…

"Go on…" Kyle replied.

"I…I… I lo-" before Syrryl could finish, she heard a loud thud and there she saw Kyle lying on the floor, unconscious…

"K-Kyle!" she stuttered. She's becoming more like Hinata now. She kneeled down to him and felt his forehead…

"Oh, no! He's HOT!" she shouted to herself. **(Oh by the way, I didn't mean hot as in good-looking, sexy, etc. etc. I meant hot as in VERY warm)**

Now, with her inhuman strength, she carried Kyle to the clinic and laid him down to the bed **(A.N. Stop fantasizing about perverted thoughts please!!!). **"Kyle…" Syrryl said as she started singing.

_I understand  
What you're trying to say  
No need to say it  
I am leaving  
But don't walk away  
Just stay right there I'll fall.   
And I'll just look at you  
I'll just look at you  
I__'__ll just look at you  
I__'__ll just look at you_

I don't know why  
I always feel like this  
It's hard to breathe  
When you're around  
Your big blue eyes  
Are drowning me to sleep  
The space is tearing me I'll stay, please stay  
I_'__ll stay, please stay  
I__'__ll stay, please stay  
I__'__ll stay, please stay_

Words are not important  
Smiles are all I need from you  
The yearning, it's getting stronger I_'__m dumb.  
I hope you like me too  
You're two tables away  
You could see me mesmerized  
I want to talk to you but I__'__m so scared  
Before I never cared,  
__Infatuation's never there  
But now it's killing me_  
_I really hate myself  
I really hate myself  
I really hate myself  
I really hate myself_

Words are not important  
Smiles are all I need from you  
The yearning, it's getting stronger I_'__m dumb.  
I hope you like me too _

Then after she sang, she drifted off to sleep.

**25825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825825**

Kyle woke up and blushed, for he saw Syrryl sleeping, holding his hand. He smiled and went off to sleep again…

**25825825828258258258258258258258258258258258258258258258258258**

**Me: Kai, oath to me, never call or flirt with Vhernie again!**

**Kai: Ok, my love!**

**Vhernie: Hello, Kai! –flirting-**

**Kai: -drools- Vhernie!!!**_  
_

**Me: No! –hugs Kai and went far away from Vhernie- Mine!!**

**Vhernie: O… Kay… -sweat drop-**


End file.
